


The Musical Fruit

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chilli - Freeform, Crack, Farts, M/M, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made chilli and Cas ate, like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musical Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is no high literature. Juvenile like my heart.

“Cas, um, that is your 7th helping, are you sure you wanna eat more?” Dean asks Castiel in a worried voice, while Sam eats his third bowl with some cornbread that Dean had made to eat with the chilli.

“But this is so good Dean. So delicious. I knew that you could cook very well, but I was not entirely aware you were this good,” Castiel answers still eating enthusiastically. 

“Easy Cas, or else you will barf,” Dean said, still a bit worried at the speed Castiel was just putting it away, putting it where exactly Dean did not understand. He added, “If you like it so much today, you should try to taste it three days later, reheated a few times, that is the best way to eat chilli.”

Castiel put his spoon down on the table with a thunk, and looked at Dean with a betrayed face. He said, “You can make this taste better, Dean why didn’t you tell me. Here, let me put this back so that I can have more three days later too and then proceeded to put his leftover chilli in the pot before Dean or Sam could say anything. This time, Sam looks at Dean with a betrayed face and whines, “Dean!”

“It’s ok Sammy, here, let me just scoop this portion away, and Cas, babe, you do not put your half eaten food back in the bowl, got it? Not good manners. And Sammy is a germaphobe and doesn’t allow it either. Here, I will put this away in a Tupperware and you will get top eat three day old chilli in three days, that’s alright with you?” Dean asks of Castiel.

“I am very sorry Sam, I was not aware that you were scares of germs. I will never do that again, and yes, it’s ok Dean. I will just have one more spoonful and then I am done for the day,” Castiel told Dean. 

After dinner, all three went and huddled into Dean’s room, for they had been binge watching ‘Orange Is The New Black’. Castiel leaned into Dean, his stomach actually rounded a bit with food and sat back in a comfortable position. Sam sat backwards on a chair, a coke in his hand sipping it every now and then. 

It was after the first episode finished that Dean noticed that Castiel’s face was pinched as if he were in pain. Before Dean could ask what the problem, Castiel ripped a fart that instantly made Dean’s eyes water in its potency and Sam scream a very, very high pitch scream while he attempted to evacuate the room and gagging at the same time.

Dean was like totally deflated. It was completely toxic, and so bad, like the worst fifty smells mixed together bad, he was actually choking and Castiel was looking on with this weird face, part funny, part absolutely scared and part, Dean didn’t have enough conscious for that.

The next thing he knows, he is lying on the dining table, while Sam is barfing into a garbage can and Castiel is blushing and looking on with abject shame. The smell seemed to have stuck itself to Dean’s nostrils and with Sam barfing just scant distant away, Dean pukes pulling himself to the side so that the sick falls on the ground. He clears his throat and says, in a voice that needs something to clear it away, “Cas, no more chilli for you. EVER.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh. Thanks for reading. I gagged a bit writing this. Unbetaed. Kudos and comments people!!
> 
> I believe the song went: Beans, beans beans, the magical fruit, the more you eat, the more you toot!


End file.
